pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Joe Swanson Show (CartoonAllStarsFan20 Style) (Season 2)
Season 2 is the second season of ''The Fryguy Show'' planned to be made by CartoonAllStarsFan20. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast * Fryguy - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) * Jeanson - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Lina Volt - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) * Sharteneer - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Donna Selinter - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) * Dr. Lazertag - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) * Leslie Silenter - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) * Mini Fryguy - Kevin Swanson (Family Guy) * Evil Freemaker Genie - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) * Jude the Big Evil Guy - Commander Zurg (The Spacebots) * Shanti Fryguy - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) * Sophie Mancini - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) * Rudy Mancini - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) * Lily Punkey - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Dilliam Rudgers - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Little Bad Wersent - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) * Dylan Rudgers - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) * Rude Rullops - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) * Helen Stoner - Jane Darling (Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland) * Mookie Strong - Wilbur Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) * Rosie Strong - Penny Forrester (Bolt) * Alice Roman - Katie Ka-Boom (Animaniacs) * Herb Roman - Tinker (Animaniacs) * Fred Festernick - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) Episodes # The Introduction of Commander Zurg (September 26, 1987) # American Football Games/Mexico Advanced (October 3, 1987) # Proud Heart Cat's Birthday Party/The Lucky Items (October 10, 1987) # Fryguyland's Sleepy Time/Sick Joe Swanson (October 17, 1987) # The Easter Day/Walking Ahead (October 24, 1987) # The Biggest Full Toy Store/Grumpy Bear's Romantic Couples (October 31, 1987) # The Aghast By The Mast/The Showtime for Soleil Spacebot (November 7, 1987) # Stage Bright/The Fryguy's Opposite Day (November 14, 1987) # Greenery Day/I Getting For Can (November 21, 1987) # Fryguyland's Rainy Day/Stormy Story (November 28, 1987) # The Attack in the All Enemies/The Juice Question (December 5, 1987) # Fryguys, Lies and Videotapes/The Magic Serpent (December 12, 1987) # The Misfortune of The Collection/Slappy Squirrel's Prize Horse (December 19, 1987) # All That Interests/The Biggest Sale of Store (December 26, 1987) # Superheroes/Zelaina Makes a Love (January 2, 1988) # Thaddius Vent's Revenge/The Little Land of Confusion (January 9, 1988) # Invisible Touch/A Kiss from the Day (January 16, 1988) # Lessons of Wrath/Bistro Pals (January 23, 1988) # Touching to Everything Time/Mine and Yours (January 30, 1988) # Farming Pals/The Weirdest of Machine (February 6, 1988) # Fryguys Tonight Ever Leader/Some Fun to the Incredible (February 13, 1988) # Penguins Disabled/Hot Colls Everything (February 20, 1988) # Shameless Multiverse/Often in the Frolics (February 27, 1988) # Run to the Rocks Speedy/A Day All Then to the Fryguys (March 5, 1988) # Legend of Island Parade/The Most Wonderful Day of All Time (March 12, 1988) # Here it Take/Supreme Adventure (March 19, 1988) Gallery Joe Swanson.png|Joe Swanson as Fryguy Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Lina Volt Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Sharteneer Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Donna Silenter Dr. Strangeglove.png|Dr. Strangeglove as Dr. Lazertag Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Leslie Silenter Commander Zurg (1986).png|Commander Zurg as Jude the Big Evil Guy Zelaina.png|Princess Zelaina as Shanti Fryguy Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Sophie Mancini Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Rudy Mancini Pearl Krabs.png|Pearl Krabs as Lily Punkey Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Dilliam Rudgers Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Little Bad Wersent Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Dylan Rudgers Jane.jpg|Jane Darling as Helen Stoner Wilbur robinson x reader a futuristic love story by iamademondragon4400-d835uiw.jpg|Wilbur Robinson as Mookie Strong Penny Forrester.png|Penny Forrester as Rosie Strong Lumpy.png|Lumpy as Fred Festernick Category:The Fryguy Show Seasons Category:Seasons Category:CartoonAllStarsFan20 Category:CartoonAllStarsFan20 Category:CartoonAllStarsFan20's Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2